


A Whole New Experience

by Marie_TheVillain (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Heaven, One Shot, but it is happy?, don't go boating, perfect temperature, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marie_TheVillain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death greeted me with a cold embrace. Waking up, I am confronted with a peace, and a wonderment as to who saved me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Experience

It really is a lovely day today. The sky is golden, the grass is a beautiful emerald green. There are clouds everywhere, but not the type that block out light. No, these are the ones that enhance it. Not at all like the day I’ll tell you about.

The day I will tell you of was hot. It was always hot and muggy where I lived. At least in the summer it was. Winter froze everything. Nature seemed to know that it was too hot, because even the plants had wilted, and nothing new ever grew.

This particular day I was boating with a few friends of mine. When I say boating, I mean the ancient, wooden, rowboat that Mr. Hatchet kept underneath his willow tree by the lake. When I say friends, I really only mean Kathy and Hannah, my Jack Russels. All the teenagers did stupid stuff in my town. Sloughton wasn't known for its wonderful academic students, or its beautiful parks. It was more known for kids dropping out of school, and the slums in which the majority of the town lived. 

I was one of the few kids still in school, automatically making me a snob. I didn't really care for the company of others anyway, it's not as if they would make me more interesting or a better person. Just as likely they would dull me down. So whenever I got home from school, instead of hanging out with other people, I’d go to the rowboat and take it out onto the lake.

The lake was the best part about our town. It wasn't blue, it was more of a brownish-gray, and it didn't have any fish in it either. You wouldn't want to swim in it, which was just as well as nobody I knew of could swim. My dad said it used to be much prettier than it is now. The water was clear, there were trees all around the river banks, and the fish were always jumping out of the water.

Now it was just an enlarged brown puddle. Why was it the best part about town if it was so ugly? I chose it as my favorite because nobody would bother me out there. I had no responsibility out there, no chores, and no homework. It was my spot to think.

On July 8th, it was getting a bit hotter out so I decided to take my boat ride a bit earlier than normal. My Jack Russels followed me out. They'd come with me everywhere except to church, and even then it was because the pastor's wife would go into sneezing fits whenever she saw them.

It was almost six in the morning. The sun had not yet peaked through the dawn clouds. There was a heavy mist over everything of interest. When I gripped the boat to drag it out, it didn't want to move. The old wood felt damp, like you could dig your fingernails in and take a bit away. It stuck to the moss on the ground like a toddler going to bed. When I finally pushed it out of its spot and onto the lake, I realized I had left the oars back under the tree. 

Once I had everything ready, I dropped my sandwich and water bottle into the boat, and began rowing. My Kathy would swim beside me, and Hannah would stay by the tree. She never seemed to enjoy the water very much. 

Once I was nearing the middle, and Kathy had swum back to shore, I stopped rowing and ate my sandwich. When I bent over to grab my water, I saw the growing puddle in the boat.

My eyes grew about an inch in diameter and I grabbed the oars.

I wouldn't have normally said that the lake was big. It really wasn't actually, but when you’re in danger the path to freedom always grows. I continued rowing even when the water was up to my calves. The boat was pretty much finished now. Mr. Hatchet would never forgive me. It was his wife's boat you know.

When the water replaced the boat, and splashing replaced rowing, Kathy came out to meet me. I was still far from the shoreline. 

I may or may not have hit Kathy with my flailing. 

I'd rather think that I didn't.

The water wasn't cold. I remember that. It was more welcoming that anything else. It was like a strange hug. When I opened my eyes Kathy was really blurry. I closed my eyes again. I was really tired. 

Next thing I knew, I woke up here. I was warm, and happy. I was surprised when I breathed the freshest air, and not water. When I looked around, I was in a huge bed, not feather, I never like feather. Rather it was a soft, springy bed. The sheets were crisp and fresh. Everything was the perfect temperature. You don't know what you're missing out on until you've felt the perfect temperature.

When I got out of bed I knew what happened. I wasn't sad. I was really happy actually. I had a big dorky grin on my face as I left the room. 

You see, I had been saved, but not by Mr. Hatchet, or my father, or anyone else who may have walked by and seen a girl drowning. Instead, God sent my angel to scoop me out of the water, dry me off, and put me to bed.

So here I am. It's a beautiful day. Perhaps I will meet the angel soon. Who knows really? This was a whole new experience.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a one-shot, but if you guys like it I could make it longer. This is my first work so any helpful criticism would be lovely! If I make it longer I might make it a fandom fic, really just depends on the reaction. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
